concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul McCartney
1972 Paul McCartney and Wings "University UK Tour" Musicians: Denny Laine, Denny Seiwell, Henry McCullough, Paul and Linda McCartney Paul and Linda, the band, wives, girlfriends, children and even pets, climb into a caravan and head onto the motorway, stopping at whichever university town takes their fancy. Their musical instruments along with two roadies follow in a van. Once there, Paul will send in an assistant to ask if they can put on a show for the students the following day. Once agreed, word is spread around the campus and posters are put up. 9.2.1972 University, Nottingham, England 10.2.1972 University, York, England 11.2.1972 University, Hull, England 13.2.1972 University, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, England 14.2.1972 University, Lancaster, England 16.2.1972 Town Hall, Leeds, England 17.2.1972 University, Sheffield, England 18.2.1972 University, Manchester, England 21.2.1972 University, Birmingham, England 22.2.1972 University, Swansea, England 23.2.1972 University, Oxford, England Paul McCartney and Wings Europan Tour Musicians: Denny Laine, Denny Seiwell, Henry McCullough, Paul and Linda McCartney 9.7.1972 Centre Culturel, Châteauvallon, France 12.7.1972 Théâtre Antique (?), Juan les Pins, France 13.7.1972 Théâtre Antique, Arles, France 16.7.1972 Théâtre de l'Olympia, Paris, France 18.7.1972 Circus-Krone Bau, Munich, Germany 19.7.1972 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany 21.7.1972 Kongresshaus, Zürich, Switzerland 22.7.1972 Pavillon, Montreux, Switzerland 1.8.1972 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, Denmark 4.8.1972 Messuhalli, Helsinki, Finland 5.8.1972 Kupittaan Urheiluhalli, Turku, Finland 7.8.1972 Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Sweden 8.8.1972 Idrottshallen, Örebro, Sweden 9.8.1972 Njårdhallen, Oslo, Norway 10.8.1972 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden (Following their performance the P.A. system is abruptly cut off by the police who are waiting to question Paul, Linda and Denny Seiwell about seven ounces of marijuana that customs officials had intercepted. Amidst scenes of confusion backstage, the three, along with Paul's secretary Rebecca Hines, are taken away for questioning at police headquarters. They are later arrested on charges of drug possession and fined the equivalent of $1,000, $200 and $600 respectively) 11.8.1972 Olympen, Lund, Sweden 12.8.1972 Fyns Forum, Odense, Denmark 14.8.1972 Vejlby Risskov Hallen, Arhus, Denmark 16.8.1972 Rheinhalle, Düsseldorf, Germany 17.8.1972 De Doelen, Rotterdam, Holland 19.8.1972 Evenementenhal, Groningen, Holland 20.8.1972 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, Holland 21.8.1972 Congresgebouw, Den Haag, Holland 22.8.1972 Cine Roma, Antwerp, Belgium 24.8.1972 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany 1973 (Denny Laine, Denny Seiwell, Henry McCullough, Paul and Linda McCartney) March 18, 1973 Hard Rock Cafe, London, ENG ("Benefit for 'Release'" Charity Concert) Paul McCartney and Wings UK Tour 1973 May 11, 1973 Hippodrome, Bristol, ENG May 12, 1973 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG May 13, 1973 Capitol Cinema and Theatre, Cardiff, WAL May 15, 1973 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG May 16-17, 1973 Hard Rock, Manchester, ENG May 18, 1973 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG May 19, 1973 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG May 21, 1973 Guildhall, Preston, ENG May 22, 1973 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG May 23, 1973 Odeon, Edinburgh, SCOT May 24, 1973 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT May 25-27, 1973 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG July 4, 1973 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG July 6, 1973 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG July 7, 1973 Odeon, Leicester, ENG July 10, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG 1974 20.12.1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 27.11.1974 Odeon Cinema, Lewisham, ENG (Paul & Linda guest with Rod Stewart and The Faces to provide backing vocals on the McCartney penned song "Mine For Me". The McCartneys' appearance with The Faces is filmed and broadcast in America on the music programme Midnight Special, transmitted on April 25,1975) 1975 Paul McCartney: Wings Over The World (UK) Musicians: Denny Laine, Joe English, Jimmy McCulloch, Paul and Linda McCartney Horn section: Tony Dorsey, Howie Casey, Thaddeus Richard and Steve Howard 9.9.1975 Gaumont Cinema, Southampton, England 10.9.1975 Hippodrome, Bristol, England 11.9.1975 Capitol Cinema, Cardiff, Wales 12.9.1975 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, England 13.9.1975 Hippodrome, Birmingham, England 15.9.1975 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, England 16.9.1975 City Hall, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, England 17.9.1975 Odeon Cinema, Hammersmith, London, England 18.9.1975 Odeon Cinema, Hammersmith, London, England 20.9.1975 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 21.9.1975 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, Scotland 22.9.1975 Capitol Cinema, Aberdeen, Scotland 23.9.1975 Caird Hall, Dundee, Scotland Paul McCartney: "Wings Over The World" (Australia and Japan) Musicians: Denny Laine, Joe English, Jimmy McCulloch, Paul and Linda McCartney Horn section: Tony Dorsey, Howie Casey, Thaddeus Richard and Steve Howard October 29 & November 1, 1975 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS November 4-5, 1975 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS November 7-8, 1975 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS November 10-11, 1975 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS November 13-14, 1975 Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, AUS November 19-21, 1975 Nippon Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (Cancelled by that country's authorities because of McCartney's 1972 Swedish marijuana arrest) 1976 Paul McCartney: "Wings Over The World" (Europe) Musicians: Denny Laine, Joe English, Jimmy McCulloch, Paul and Linda McCartney Horn section: Tony Dorsey, Howie Casey, Thaddeus Richard and Steve Howard 20.3.1976 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, Denmark 21.3.1976 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, Denmark 23.3.1976 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, Germany 25.3.1976 Ahoy Sport Paleis, Rotterdam, Holland 26.3.1976 Pavillion, Paris, France Paul McCartney: "Wings Over America" Musicians: Denny Laine, Joe English, Jimmy McCulloch, Paul and Linda McCartney Horn section: Tony Dorsey, Howie Casey, Thaddeus Richard and Steve Howard 3.5.1976 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX 4.5.1976 The Summit, Houston, TX 7.5.1976 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, Michigan, USA 8.5.1976 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI May 9, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON 10.5.1976 Coliseum, Richfield, USA 12.5.1976 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, USA 14.5.1976 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 15.5.1976 Capital Center, Landover, USA 16.5.1976 Capital Centre, Landover, MD 18.5.1976 The Omni, Atlanta, Georgia, USA 19.5.1976 The Omni, Atlanta, GA 21.5.1976 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 22.5.1976 Garden, Boston, MA 24.5.1976 Madison Square Garden, New York, New York, USA 25.5.1976 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 27.5.1976 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 29.5.1976 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, KS 31.5.1976 Stadium, Chicago, Illinois, USA 1.6.1976 Stadium, Chicago, Illinois, USA 2.6.1976 Stadium, Chicago, IL June 4, 1976 Civic Center, Saint Paul, MN June 7, 1976 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO June 10, 1976 Kingdome, Seattle, WA June 13-14, 1976 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA June 16, 1976 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA June 18, 1976 Community Center Music Hall, Tucson, AZ June 21-23, 1976 The Forum, Inglewood, CA Paul McCartney: "Wings Over The World" (Europe II) Musicians: Denny Laine, Joe English, Jimmy McCulloch, Paul and Linda McCartney Horn section: Tony Dorsey, Howie Casey, Thaddeus Richard and Steve Howard 19.9.1976 Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria 21.9.1976 Dom Sportova, Zagreb, Yugoslavia 25.9.1976 Piazza San Marco, Venice, Austria 27.9.1976 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 19.10.1976 Empire Pool, Wembley, London, England 20.10.1976 Empire Pool, Wembley, London, England 21.10.1976 Empire Pool, Wembley, London, England 1977 1978 1979 May 19, 1979 Hurtwood Edge, Surrey, ENG (Eric Clapton & Patti Boyd Wedding. At his home, Eric Clapton throws a party for 200 guests to celebrate his marriage to George's first wife, the former Patti Boyd. (The couple married in Tucson, Arizona, on March 27.) At the end of the evening, Paul, George and Ringo, as well as the other celebrities present, including Mick Jagger, Denny Laine, Ginger Baker and Lonnie Donegan, join Eric for an impromptu concert on a stage set up in a large marquee tent in his grounds. They run through various old rock'n'roll hits and even some Beatles' covers. This is the closest the world would ever get to a live performance by the former Beatles after they broke up) September 14, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (The grand finale of the fourth annual Buddy Holly Week celebration. The 8pm concert features amongst others Jerry Allison, Don Everly and Sonny Curtis. Paul performs "It's So Easy" & "Bo Diddley", while Denny sings "Raining In My Heart" with Don Everly. Guests in the audience include, David Frost, Micky Dolenz, Christopher Reeve, DJ Alan Freeman, Ronnie Lane, Kevin Godley and Victor Spinetti) Paul McCartney & Wings "UK Tour" Musicians: Denny Laine, Steve Holley, Laurence Juber, Paul and Linda McCartney Horn section: Tony Dorsey, Howie Casey, Thaddeus Richard and Steve Howard. Supporting the group on the tour is the acoustic guitarist/comedian Earl Okin. November 23, 1979 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (This 5pm concert is a free warm-up show for the benefit of a specially invited 1,500 audience which include handicapped children and the 600 student employees of the Liverpool Institute, Paul's old school) November 24-26, 1979 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG November 28-29, 1979 Apollo Theatre, Ardwick, ENG December 1, 1979 Gaumont Cinema, Southampton, ENG December 2, 1979 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG December 3, 1979 Odeon Cinema, Lewisham, ENG December 5, 1979 Rainbow Theatre, London, ENG December 7-10, 1979 Wembley Arena, London, ENG December 12, 1979 Odeon Cinema, Birmingham, ENG December 14, 1979 City Hall, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG December 15, 1979 Odeon Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT (During the performance of "Spin It On" at the Edinburgh Odeon, Wings suffer a power cut. To keep the audience entertained while technicians rectify the problem, Denny performs some acrobatic tricks and treats everyone to a "Max Wall" funny walk. The brass section join in the fun by coming down to the front of the stage and performing 'When The Saints Go Marching In', while Linda leads an audience sing-a-long to accompany them. After a six-minute break, the electricity is back and the concert resumes) December 16-17, 1979 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT (On the final night of the tour, Wings don kilts to be joined on stage by The Campbeltown Pipes Band) December 29, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG ( "Concerts for the People of Kampuchea" with Rockestra) Musicians: Wings (Denny Laine, Steve Holley, Laurence Juber, Paul and Linda McCartney) Rockestra (Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney, Tony Ashton, Gary Brooker, Denny Laine, Laurence Juber, James Honeyman-Scott, Dave Edmunds, Billy Bremner, Pete Townshend, Robert Plant, Bruce Thomas, Ronnie Lane, John Paul Jones, Steve Holly, Kenney Jones, Tony Carr, Morris Pert, Speedy Acquaye, John Bonham) Horn Section: Howie Casey, Steve Howard, Thaddeus Richard and Tony Dorsey. Wings perform live as part of a special benefit performance at London's Hammersmith Odeon on the final night of the four Concerts for Kampuchea, which had begun on December 26. Proceeds go directly towards the emergency relief work of the United Nations agencies for the civilians in Kampuchea. These shows had come about as a direct result of personal contact last autumn between Paul and the United Nations' Secretary General, Dr. Kurt Waldheim. Wings perform a shortened set and Paul later appears with Rockestra performing "Lucille", "Let It Be" and the "Rockestra Theme". 1980 January 1980 Paul McCartney & Wings "Over Japan" Tour is Cancelled when Paul is arrested for possession of marihuana at Tokyo Airport. 1981 April 27, 1981 Rags Nightclub, London, ENG (Ringo Starr's Wedding Party. Harry Nilsson, George, Olivia, Paul and Linda are guests at the wedding of Ringo and Barbara Bach. The 70 guests then attend a reception at the Mayfair club Rags, where an all-star jam session takes place, featuring George on guitar, Paul and Nilsson alternating on piano and Ringo sharing teaspoon percussion with Ray Cooper. Also today, it is officially announced that Wings have split up 1982 June 23, 1982. Stage 4, Elstree Studios, Hertfordshire, ENG Paul completes the shooting of "Take It Away", before a live studio audience comprising members of his UK Wings Fun Club. Many of them are kept waiting on stage 3 until the technicians are ready to shoot their scenes, and the waiting continues when they are told that they will not be needed until 2pm. The disgruntled fans are then told they will not be needed for another two hours. At 4pm the fans are treated to a mini-concert by Paul, including performances of "Bo Diddley", "Peggy Sue", "Send Me Some Loving", "Reelin' And Rockin'", "Lucille", "Twenty Flight Rock", "Searchin'" and the instrumental theme tune to the American cops drama series "Hill Street Blues". Before the show begins, Paul introduces the band. "George Martin on electric piano, Richard (Ringo) on drums, a Steve Gadd look-alike butler on drums, Eric Stewart on lead guitar, The Q-Tips brass section, our Lin' on tambourine and my name's Fred." During a break, someone asks Ringo to sing and he delivers a few lines of "Yesterday". At this point, George Martin starts to play the tune on his piano but Paul resists all temptations from the excited crowd to join in with the others. Instead, he tells Martin to "carry on entertaining us", and sings a brief snippet of "Here, There And Everywhere". At its conclusion, Linda delivers a short version of "Maybe I'm Amazed". 1984 1985 July 13, 1985 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Live Aid. Paul's appearance comes at the close of the Wembley concert when he performs "Let It Be" solo at a piano. Unfortunately, due to a mishap by Queen's technicians, the lead on Paul's microphone fails to function during the first half of the song. Eventually Paul's vocals ring out loud and clear and the audience sing along with him, and as they do, Paul is joined on stage by Bob Geldof, Pete Townshend, David Bowie and Alison Moyet. Paul, as well as Linda, remains on stage for the finale, when all the stars of the Wembley concert reappear to sing "Do They Know It's Christmas?" The day after his Live Aid appearance, Paul records a new studio version of "Let It Be" at the BBC TV Centre in Wood Lane, London. He overdubs a new vocal on top of his visual Live Aid performance for use should it ever be released officially, which it eventually is - 20 years later on DVD) 1986 June 20, 1986 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (Prince's Trust 10th Birthday Party, in front of Prince Charles and the Princess of Wales. Paul performs "Long Tall Sally", "I Saw Her Standing There" and "Get Back". He is backed by an all-star line-up that includes Phil Collins, Mark King (of Level 42), John Illsley and Mark Knopfler (Dire Straits), Ray Cooper, Howard Jones, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Midge Ure, Bryan Adams and Tina Turner. Paul is also part of the band who backs David Bowie and Mick Jagger's performance of "Dancing In The Streets") October 1986 Halfway Station, Nogales, AZ (Stranglehold video shoot. At the end of October Paul shoots the promotional film for the track "Stranglehold". For the clip, Paul is joined by a band which comprises Dwayne Sciacqua on guitar, Lenny Pickett on baritone sax, Jerry Marotta on drums, Alex Foster on baritone, Neil Jason on bass and Stan Harrison on alto. During the shooting, in front of 180 extras, Paul leads the band into performances of "Fortune Teller", "Love Is Strange", "Tequila", "Cactus Club" and "Stranglehold". November 24, 1986 Theatre Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG (The Royal Variety Command Performance, to raise money for the Entertainment Artist's Benevolent Fund. Paul and his backing group, which now includes Linda and Tessa Niles on backing vocals, Eric Stewart on acoustic guitar, Jamie Talbot on saxophone, Graham Ward on drums, and Preston Heymen and Nick Glennie-Smith on percussion, perform the new single "Only Love Remains". Paul and Linda also reappear with the other stars of the cast during the show's finale. Watching Paul's performance, as she did back in 1963 when The Beatles played at this prestigious show, is Queen Elizabeth the Queen Mother. She is accompanied tonight by Princess Alexandra, the Duchess of York, and the Hon. Mr. and Mrs. Angus Ogilvy. Following the concert, Paul, Linda and the band line up with the other stars of the performance to meet the Royal guests. Extended highlights of the show, including Paul's song, which is introduced by David Frost, is televised in the UK on BBC1 on November 29 1987 September 9, 1987 Dolphin Brassiere, Pimlico, London, ENG ( At the annual MPL promoting Buddy Holly Week, an impromptu jam session takes place featuring Paul performing with Alvin Stardust, Mick Green (former member of Johnny Kidd and The Pirates) and the DJ Tony Prince. They perform "What'd I Say", "Mean Woman Blues" and "Twenty Flight Rock". Guests in the audience include Twiggy, Jonathan Ross, Adam Faith, Faye Dunnaway, Anne Diamond, Mike Rutherford of Genesis, Joan Collins and her husband "Bungalow" Bill Wiggins. November 17, 1987 Studio 5, Tyne-Tees Television Studios, Newcastle, ENG (UK TV The Roxy. Working with the director Gavin Taylor, Paul videotapes a mimed performance of "Once Upon A Long Ago". This clip, in front of an audience featuring 150 school children, is intended for inclusion in the new Tyne-Tees/ITV pop show The Roxy, a programme hosted by the DJ David Jensen. During the taping session, Paul also performs impromptu instrumental versions of "Ob La Di, Ob La Da", "C Moon", "What'd I Say" and "Sailor's Hornpipe". November 27, 1987 Channel 4 Studio, London, ENG (UK TV The Last Resort. Paul makes a 15-minute appearance on the programme The Last Resort With Jonathan Ross, transmitted live on Channel 4. Paul performs with Steve Nieve And The Playboys the songs "Don't Get Around Much Anymore", "I Saw Her Standing There" and "Lawdy Miss Clawdy". In between tracks, Ross gives Paul a pile of Beatles albums to sign, but after inscribing a few, Paul insists he is doing no more and tells him jokingly to "get out of here!" When the broadcast finishes, Paul and the band, for the benefit of the highly excited studio audience, perform a brief snippet of the 1979 Wings' track "Spin It On". (Highlights from Paul's appearance this evening reappear during Jonathan Ross's compilation programme Phew! Rock 'N' Roll, which is transmitted on Channel 4 on April 24, 1988. A further screening of the appearance is transmitted on the German television programme Ohme Filter, aired on March 30 and 31, 1988.) 1988 1989 Paul McCartney "World Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Hamish Stuart, Robbie MacIntosh, Christopher Whitten, Linda and Paul McCartney. 21.9.1989 Elstree Film Studios, Borehamwood, England - test concert 26.9.1989 Drammenshallen, Drammen, Norway 28.9.1989 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden 29.9.1989 Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden 30.9.1989 Isstadion, Stockholm, Sweden 3.10.1989 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany 4.10.1989 Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany 6.10.1989 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 7.10.1989 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 9.10.1989 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, France 10.10.1989 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, France 11.10.1989 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, France 16.10.1989 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany 17.10.1989 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany 20.10.1989 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 21.10.1989 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 22.10.1989 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 24.10.1989 Palaeur, Rome, Italy 26.10.1989 Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy 27.10.1989 Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy 29.10.1989 Hallenstadion, Zürich, Austria 30.10.1989 Hallenstadion, Zürich, Austria 2.11.1989 Palacio de los Deportes, Madrid, Spain 3.11.1989 Palacio de los Deportes, Madrid, Spain 5.11.1989 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, France 7.11.1989 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam, Holland 8.11.1989 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam, Holland 10.11.1989 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam, Holland 11.11.1989 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam, Holland 23.11.1989 The Great Western Forum, Inglewood 24.11.1989 The Great Western Forum, Inglewood 27.11.1989 The Great Western Forum, Inglewood 28.11.1989 The Great Western Forum, Inglewood 29.11.1989 The Great Western Forum, Inglewood 3.12.1989 Horizon, Rosemont 4.12.1989 Horizon, Rosemont 5.12.1989 Horizon, Rosemont 7.12.1989 Skydome, Toronto, Canada 9.12.1989 Forum, Montréal, Canada 11.12.1989 Madison Square Garden, New York 12.12.1989 Madison Square Garden, New York 14.12.1989 Madison Square Garden, New York 15.12.1989 Madison Square Garden, New York 1990 2.1.1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England 3.1.1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England 5.1.1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England 6.1.1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England 8.1.1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England 9.1.1990 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, England 11.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 13.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 14.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 16.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 17.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 19.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 20.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 21.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 23.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 24.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 26.1.1990 Wembley Arena, London, England 1.2.1990 Palace, Auburn Hills 2.2.1990 Palace, Auburn Hills 4.2.1990 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh 5.2.1990 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh 8.2.1990 The Centrum, Worcester 9.2.1990 The Centrum, Worcester 12.2.1990 Richfield Coliseum, Cincinnati 14.2.1990 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis 15.2.1990 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis 18.2.1990 The Omni, Atlanta 19.2.1990 The Omni, Atlanta 3.3.1990 Dome, Tokyo, Japan 5.3.1990 Dome, Tokyo, Japan 7.3.1990 Dome, Tokyo, Japan 9.3.1990 Dome, Tokyo, Japan 11.3.1990 Dome, Tokyo, Japan 13.3.1990 Dome, Tokyo, Japan 29.3.1990 Kingdome, Seattle March 31-April 1, 1990 Memorial Stadium, Berkeley, CA 4.4.1990 Devil Stadium, Tempe 7.4.1990 Texas Stadium, Irving 9.4.1990 Rupp Arena, Lexington 12.4.1990 Stadium, Tampa 14.4.1990 Joe Robbie Stadium, Miami 15.4.1990 Joe Robbie Stadium, Miami 20.4.1990 Maracana Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 21.4.1990 Maracana Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 23.6.1990 S.E.C.C., Glasgow June 28, 1990 King's Dock Arena, Liverpool, ENG 30.6.1990 Park, Knebworth, England 4.7.1990 Robert F. Kennedy Stadium, Washington, D.C. 6.7.1990 Robert F. Kennedy Stadium, Washington, DC 9.7.1990 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford 11.7.1990 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ 14.7.1990 Veterans Stadium, Philadelphia 15.7.1990 Veterans Stadium, Philadelphia, PA 18.7.1990 Cyclone Stadium, Ames 20.7.1990 Municipal Stadium, Cleveland, OH 22.7.1990 Carter-Finlay Stadium, Raleigh 24.7.1990 Sullivan Stadium, Foxboro 26.7.1990 Sullivan Stadium, Foxboro 29.7.1990 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL 1991 Paul McCartney: MTV Unplugged (TV Concert) Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Hamish Stuart, Robbie MacIntosh, Blair Cunningham, Linda and Paul McCartney. 25.1.1991 Limehouse Studios, Wembley, ENG (This program in MTV's acoustic "Unplugged" series was recorded before a specially invited audience of around 200 people. The 51-minute programme premiered on MTV in Europe on May 13, 1991. Set list: "Mean Woman Blues," "Matchbox," "Midnight Special," "I Lost My Little Girl," "Here There And Everywhere," "San Francisco Bay Blues," "We Can Work It Out (3 takes)," "Blue Moon Of Kentucky," "I've Just Seen A Face," "Every Night," "Be-Bop-A-Lula," "She's A Woman," "And I Love Her," "The Fool," "Things We Said Today," "That Would Be Something," "Blackbird," "Hi-Heel Sneakers," "Good Rockin' Tonight," "Junk," "Ain't No Sunshine (two takes)," "We Can Work It Out (again)" and "Singing the Blues". Paul McCartney "Unplugged Tour" or "Secret Gigs Tour" Impromptu concerts at mostly smaller clubs, inspired by the "Unplugged" TV concert and subsequent album. A further concert at Paris L'Olympia was planned, but not announced. It was cancelled when Linda McCartney's father, Lee Eastman, passed away during the tour. Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Hamish Stuart, Robbie MacIntosh, Blair Cunningham, Linda and Paul McCartney. 8.5.1991 Zeleste, Barcelona 10.5.1991 Mean Fiddler, Harlesden 5.6.1991 Teatro Tendo, Naples 7.6.1991 Cornwall Coliseum, Saint Austell 19.7.1991 Cliffs Pavilion, Westcliff-on-Sea (Paul and his band backed guest poet Adrian Mitchell on the recital of his poems "Song In Space," "I Like That Stuff," "Maybe May Time," and "Hot Pursuit") 24.7.1991 Falkonerteatret, Copenhagen 1992 November 20, 1992 The Mean Fiddler, Harlesden, London, ENG (A Carlton New Year) At the Mean Fiddler Club in Harlesden, North London, at approximately 8:30pm, Paul and his band videotape an appearance for a New Year's television special entitled A Carlton New Year. (Carlton is the new ITV franchise holder transmitting ITV programmes to London and the South East, replacing Thames ITV on January 1, 1993.) Paul's repertoire this evening includes tracks from his new album, and consists of: 'Good Rockin' Tonight', We Can Work It Out', 'Biker Like An Icon', 'I Owe It All To You', 'Michelle', 'Hope Of Deliverance', 'Can't Buy Me Love', 'Down To The River', and an impromptu version of 'Auld Lang Syne' with the audience. Because the television station is unhappy with some of the performance, Paul is requested to re-shoot the songs 'Biker Like An Icon', 'I Owe It All To You', 'Hope Of Deliverance' and 'Can't Buy Me Love'. (The taping concludes at approximately 10:30pm.) From the set, only three of Paul's live tracks, 'Hope Of Deliverance', 'Michelle' and 'Biker Like An Icon', find their way into the programme transmitted in the London region only, during the early hours of January 1, 1993, starting at 12:01am. December 10-11, 1992 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York City, NY (MTV's Up Close) Paul and his band record, on videotape, at approximately 9:45pm, a concert appearance for the new MTV music series Up Close. During the two days, the group performs the following numbers (electrically): "Twenty Flight Rock", "Get Out Of My Way", "Fixing A Hole", "Looking For Changes" and "Penny Lane"; (acoustically): "Biker Like An Icon", "I Owe It All To You", "Big Boys Bickering", "Michelle", an ad-lib piece of "Jingle Bells" on the first night, and "If I Were Not Upon The Stage" on the second night, "Hope Of Deliverance" and "Can't Buy Me Love", presented in a "Country Hoe-down" arrangement. Their second electric set consists of "Peace In The Neighbourhood", "Off The Ground", "I Wanna Be Your Man" and "Sgt. Pepper's". The final set features Paul sitting at his Yamaha piano, where, accompanied by the band, he performs "My Love", "C Moon", "Lady Madonna", "C'mon People" and "Live And Let Die". The programme premiered on MTV in America on Wednesday February 3, 1993, and included the following 13 tracks: 'Twenty Flight Rock', 'Get Out Of My Way', 'Fixing A Hole', 'Looking For Changes', 'Penny Lane', 'Biker Like An Icon', 'Michelle', 'Hope Of Deliverance', 'I Wanna Be Your Man', 'Off The Ground', 'Sgt. Pepper's', 'My Love' and 'Lady Madonna'. The world TV premiere was on NRK TV in Norway, who broadcast the special in two parts: on January 29 and February 5. 1993 Paul McCartney "The New World Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Hamish Stuart, Robbie MacIntosh, Blair Cunningham, Linda and Paul McCartney. February 5, 1993 Dockland's Arena, London, ENG (At 6:30pm, at the Docklands Arena, in London, Paul conducts a 25-minute press conference, where he announces the first European leg of his New World Tour and takes questions from the gathering press, which are fielded by his publicist Bernard Doherty. This is then followed, at approximately 7:30pm, by a 90-minute rehearsal concert, before approximately 3,000 people, comprising reporters who have remained from the press conference, members of Paul's fan club and 25 winners of the Daily Mirror competition run in the newspaper on January 23. During the conference, Bernard Doherty goes to great lengths to point out to the press that the show tonight is "only a rehearsal and is being presented without its full complement of lighting and stage technology". (Although this gig is reported to be a "secret" event, because Paul has been rehearsing at the venue for the last couple of days, tonight's concert had become common knowledge among industry people and fans alike.) Paul's repertoire this evening, where he is joined by his regular band, includes "Drive My Car", "Coming Up", "Get Out Of My Way", "Another Day", "All My Loving", "Let Me Roll It", "Peace In The Neighbourhood", "Off The Ground" and "I Wanna Be Your Man". (Robbie McIntosh then performs a guitar solo while the rest of the band leave the stage for a set change.) An acoustic set then follows, including "Good Rockin' Tonight", "We Can Work It Out", "And I Love Her", "Every Night", "Hope Of Deliverance", "Michelle", "Biker Like An Icon", "Here, There And Everywhere" and "Yesterday". Paul then takes to his baby grand piano, which had risen centre stage from beneath the floor, where, again with the band, he performs "My Love", "Lady Madonna", "Live And Let Die" and "Let It Be". For an encore, the band performs "Sgt. Pepper's", a track which Paul announced before its start that he had not intended to do. Incidentally, prior to the show, a live backstage interview is carried out with Paul and transmitted on the Carlton ITV news programme London Tonight. The feature also includes an excerpt of Paul and his band performing "Get Out Of My Way". Camera teams from stations such as Meridian (ITV), CNN in America and MTV in Europe are also there to capture the proceedings. Further clips from the conference are transmitted on the ITV breakfast station GMTV the following morning, Saturday February 6) 18.2.1993 Forum, Assago 19.2.1993 Forum, Assago 22.2.1993 Festhalle, Frankfurt 23.2.1993 Festhalle, Frankfurt 5.3.1993 Subiaco Oval, Perth 9.3.1993 Cricket Ground, Melbourne 10.3.1993 Cricket Ground, Melbourne 13.3.1993 The Oval, Adelaide 16.3.1993 Entertainment Centre, Sydney 17.3.1993 Entertainment Centre, Sydney 20.3.1993 Entertainment Centre, Sydney 22.3.1993 Stadium, Parramatta 23.3.1993 Stadium, Parramatta 27.3.1993 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland 14.4.1993 Sam Boyd Silver Bowl, Las Vegas 16.4.1993 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles (with Ringo Starr) 17.4.1993 Stadium, Anaheim 20.4.1993 Aggie Memorial Stadium, Las Cruces 22.4.1993 Astrodome, Houston 24.4.1993 Lousiana Superdome, New Orleans 27.4.1993 Liberty Bowl, Memphis 29.4.1993 Busch Memorial Stadium, Saint Louis 1.5.1993 Georgia Dome, Atlanta 5.5.1993 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati 7.5.1993 Williams-Brice Stadium, Columbia 9.5.1993 Florida Citrus Bowl, Orlando 21.5.1993 Stadium, Winnipeg 23.5.1993 HHH Metrodome, Minneapolis 26.5.1993 Folsom Field, Boulder 29.5.1993 Alamodome, San Antonio 31.5.1993 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City 2.6.1993 County Stadium, Milwaukee 4.6.1993 Pontiac Silverdome, Detroit 6.6.1993 Exhibition Stadium, Toronto 11.6.1993 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford 13.6.1993 Veterans Stadium, Philadelphia 15.6.1993 Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC (The Fox Network Television Station broadcasts live, free of charge, Paul's concert this evening at Charlotte, North Carolina, an event presented by Blockbuster Entertainment Corps., Paul's official sponsor for the tour. Due to seven commercial breaks, several of the songs are not transmitted on television at all or appear in an edited form. The soundtrack of the show is transmitted simultaneously in stereo sound on the Westwood One radio network. A much longer version of the show, complete with the missing songs and a remixed sound, is transmitted in the UK on Channel 4 on November 13, as well as in other countries) 3.9.1993 Waldbühne, Berlin 5.9.1993 Stadthalle, Vienna 6.9.1993 Stadthalle, Vienna 9.9.1993 Olympiahalle, Munich 11.9.1993 Earls Court, London 14.9.1993 Earls Court, London 15.9.1993 Earls Court, London 18.9.1993 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund 19.9.1993 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund 21.9.1993 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund September 23, 1993 H M Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER 25.9.1993 Scandinavium, Gothenburg 27.9.1993 Spektrum, Oslo 28.9.1993 Spektrum, Oslo 1.10.1993 Globen Arena, Stockholm 3.10.1993 Maimarkthalle, Mannheim 5.10.1993 H M Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart 6.10.1993 Festhalle, Frankfurt 9.10.1993 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam 10.10.1993 Ahoy Sportpaleis, Rotterdam 13.10.1993 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris 14.10.1993 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris 17.10.1993 Flanders Expo, Gent 20.10.1993 Zénith, Toulon 22.10.1993 Palasport, Florence 23.10.1993 Palasport, Florence 26.10.1993 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona 27.10.1993 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona 12.11.1993 Dome, Tokyo 14.11.1993 Dome, Tokyo 15.11.1993 Dome, Tokyo 18.11.1993 Dome, Fukuoka 19.11.1993 Dome, Fukuoka 25.11.1993 Autódromo H. Rodríguez, México City 27.11.1993 Autódromo H. Rodríguez, México City 3.12.1993 Pacaembu Stadium, São Paulo 5.12.1993 Paulo Leminski Rock, Curitiba 10.12.1993 Estadio River Plate, Buenos Aires 11.12.1993 Estadio River Plate, Buenos Aires 12.12.1993 Estadio River Plate, Buenos Aires 16.12.1993 Estadio Nacional, Santiago 1994 1995 March 23, 1995 The Royal College of Music, London, ENG (An evening with Paul McCartney and friends. At a fundraising reception Paul premiers a new eight-minute, classical styled, piece of solo music for piano. The item, entitled "A Leaf", is performed by the 22-year-old award-winning Russian pianist Anya Alexeyev in the presence of The Royal College's patron. Prince Charles. Following the performance by Anya, Paul takes to the stage with Elvis Costello to perform their composition "Mistress And Maid". Then, after a solo set from Costello, Paul sings "For No One" and "Yesterday" to the accompaniment of the string ensemble The Brodsky Quartet. Paul concludes the performance with a rousing uptempo version on the piano of "Lady Madonna". Admission is free of charge and by invitation only, although guests are expected to make their own donation, in the region of £250. 1996 1997 September 15, 1997 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("Music for Monserrat". Paul stars alongside other stars in a charity event at the Royal Albert Hall in London, organised by George Martin to raise funds for the British Dependency of Montserrat, stricken by the recent volcanic eruptions. All the stars of the concert have, at one time or another, used George Martin's AIR Montserrat Studios on the island. For the concert Paul performs a solo acoustic version of "Yesterday", followed by "Golden Slumbers", "Carry That Weight" and "The End" with an all-star line-up of Mark Knopfler, Eric Clapton and Phil Collins on drums. For encores he sings "Hey Jude", duetting on piano with Elton John, and they are joined on stage by Sting, Midge Ure, Carl Perkins and others. The show closes with an all-star jam on "Kansas City"/"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey". The concert is transmitted live on the radio station Heart FM, and is later released as a home video, and ultimately on DVD. Performers: Elton John, Sting, Carl Perkins, Phil Palmer, Paul McCartney, Eric Clapton, Jools Holland, Arrow, Mark Knopfler, George Martin, Jimmy Buffett, Phil Collins, Julia Knowles 1998 1999 March 15, 1999, Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, New York City, NY (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Paul is inducted at the 14th annual Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame ceremony. Among those in the star-studded gathering this evening are Elton John, Eric Clapton, Led Zeppelin's Jimmy Page, Lou Reed, Bonnie Raitt, Ray Charles, U2 singer Bono, and Julian Lennon. Accepting the award, following an induction speech by Neil Young, Paul remarks: "This is a brilliant night for me but it's sad too. I would have liked my baby to be with me. She wanted this." During his investiture, where he is recognised for his work with The Beatles and as a solo artist, Paul is joined on stage by his daughter Stella, who is wearing a vest adorned by the slogan: "About fucking time!" Paul also remarks: "By the way, while we're here, you've got me, you've got John in this, what about George and Ringo?" Later, and to the delight of 1,500 guests who had paid $2,000 a head, Paul takes to the stage where, along with the evening's all-star line-up, he performs "Blue Suede Shoes", "What'd I Say" and, as the finale, "Let It Be". Paul had left the stage while Springsteen, Wilson Pickett, The Staple Singers, Mellissa Etheridge, Lauryn Hill and others performed Curtis Mayfield's "People Get Ready". He reappears on stage when he hears the opening chords of "Let It Be", played by Billy Joel, and sings "Let It Be" standing at the microphone backed by a showcase of talent including Bono, Eric Clapton, Robbie Robertson and Joel on piano. (Paul did not bring a guitar with him and, apparently, a member of the Hall Of Fame staff admitted that they "could not find him one!") At the conclusion of "Let It Be", by which time it is now 12:45am, Paul shouts to the audience: "Thank you, it's time to go home. This is a great night, yeah?" Also inducted into the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame this evening is the late Dusty Springfield, Billy Joel, Bruce Springsteen, Curtis Mayfield and The Beatles' producer George Martin, who remarks: "I am very honoured to be placed in a galaxy alongside many of my own heroes." The three-hour television transmission of the Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame event begins screenings on VH-1 in America on Wednesday March 17 and is repeated several times. Paul is seen leaving the Waldorf Astoria hotel at approximately 2:30am after attending a private party given by Bruce Springsteen) April 10, 1999 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("Here, There and Everywhere: A Concert for Linda". In a show hosted by the comic Eddie Izzard and organised by Chrissie Hynde, Paul, along with an all-star cast take part in a special tribute concert for Paul's late wife Linda. The performers include The Pretenders, Elvis Costello, Sinead O'Connor, Tom Jones, George Michael, Marianne Faithfull, Lynden David Hall, Des'ree, Johnny Marr, Neil Finn and Ladysmith Black Mambazo. At the conclusion of the show, entitled Here, There And Everywhere - A Concert For Linda, Paul appears on stage to perform the Ricky Nelson song "Lonesome Town", a track that he and Linda used to listen to separately back in the Fifties, "All My Loving" and, as part of an all-star finale, "Let It Be". The first highlights broadcast of the show takes place one week later on BBC Radio Two on Saturday April 17, between 7:30 and 9:00pm. The TV premiere of the show will not take place until the following day, Sunday April 18, broadcast on BBC1 between 22:35pm and 12:05am as a 90-minute show, also entitled Here, There And Everywhere - A Concert For Linda. (Neither programme features the finale version of 'Let It Be'. Performers: The Pretenders, Elvis Costello, Tom Jones, George Michael, Paul McCartney, Sinead O'Connor, Des'ree, Heather Small, Johnny Marr, Neil Finn, Marianne Faithfull and Ladysmith Black Mambazo) September 7, 1999 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY (Paul holds an invitation only Buddy Holly 'Rock'N'Roller' dance party. Accompanied by his daughter Stella, he arrives at 8:45pm, fifteen minutes later than scheduled, and makes a mad dash out of his limousine and past all the cameras and members of the press. With not one possibility of a picture, the journalists present are naturally angry. Celebrities present include the singers Chubby Checker, Neil Sedaka, Lou Christie and the record producer Tony Visconti and his wife, May Pang. Inside the venue, the crowd is treated to live music and rollerdance, with couples wheeled out to display their expertise on roller skates. Next, the singing star Bobby Vee comes out to delight the crowd, who, following more rollerdance antics, were then treated to a live performance from The Crickets. Paul and Stella spend most of the evening sitting in the balcony, and then, following a screening of a film on Buddy Holly, Paul appears on stage, where, completely unrehearsed, those around bring out to him his Sunburst Les Paul guitar. Paul then joins The Crickets for a version of "Rave On". But, suddenly, halfway through the number, Paul appears to change his mind about appearing and after his lacklustre performance, he promptly returns to his table in the balcony. Carl Perkins' son, Stan, and Bobby Vee, who performs with The Crickets, conclude the evening's entertainment. Also performing tonight is Nanci Griffith. The New York radio station WCBS broadcasts the party, which is attended by 2,000 people. The host for the evening is Cousin Bruce Morrow. Various US TV programmes such as Entertainment Tonight, CNN and Access Hollywood cover the event) September 18, 1999 Paramount Pictures Studios, Los Angeles, CA ("PETA's Millenium Concert". Paul endorses a "Party Of The Century" gala event sponsored by PETA, People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals. After a video tribute to Linda, accompanied by the moving song "Angel", performed by Sarah McLachlan on piano, Paul returns to the stage in tears and unable to speak. But, he still manages to present the first Linda McCartney Memorial Award, which is dedicated to the fight for animal rights. Its first recipient is the actress Pamela Anderson Lee. Later, at approximately 12:30am in an adjacent street, accompanied by his regular Run Devil Run band, Paul performs six tracks from the album, namely, "Honey Hush", "Brown Eyed Handsome Man", "No Other Baby", "Try Not To Cry", "Lonesome Town" and "Run Devil Run". Replacing Paul's regular accordion player Chris Hall tonight is Doug Lacy of the Los Angeles band Zydeco Party Band. Also appearing on the bill this night are The B 52's, and Chrissie Hynde) November 2, 1999 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (UK TV "Later... With Jools Holland". Paul and his regular Run Devil Run band tape an appearance for the BBC2 live late-night music show Later With Jools Holland. Paul opens the programme with "Honey Hush" and goes on to play, alternating between the other acts on the show, "No Other Baby", "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" (joined by Chris Hall on accordion) and, to close the show, "Party", which features piano accompaniment from Jools Holland. An excerpt from the recent Apple promotional film for "Hey Bulldog" is also screened during Paul's interview sequence with the host. Paul McCartney Run Devil Run Tour November 13, 1999 Red Alert With the National Lottery TV concert The show is hosted by the Scottish singing star Lulu, and features live performances of "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" (performed with Lulu), "No Other Baby" and "Party" (again performed with Lulu). A member of the Red Alert house band replaces David Gilmour. November 20, 1999 The Apocalypse Tube TV concert Paul performs "Brown Eyed Handsome Man", "No Other Baby", "Honey Hush" and "Party". The latter features Fran Healy from the Indie-pop band, Travis. The concert goes so well that Paul decides to perform another version of "Party" and then "Lonesome Town", which he is still playing when the end credits roll. David Gilmour is again absent from the band, and Chester Kamen replaces him on guitar. December 3, 1999 Parkinson Show TV concert At the BBC Television Centre in Wood Lane, London, after a wait of 25 years, Paul finally records an interview with Michael Parkinson for his top-rated BBC1 chat show, Parkinson. Musically, backed by his regular Run Devil Run band, Paul opens the show with "Honey Hush" and also performs solo renditions of "Twenty Flight Rock", an unreleased instrumental called "When The Wind Is Blowing" (or 'Cohen, The Wind Is Blowing'), originally intended for Paul's unmade Rupert The Bear movie, and "Yesterday". Moving to the piano, Paul sings "The Long And Winding Road" and three unreleased songs, two of which were written during his recent visit to New York, "Your Loving Flame" and "New York Song (working title)". The other is "Suicide". Before concluding the 64-minute show with a performance of "All Shook Up", Paul announces, for the first time, that he will be playing a concert at Liverpool's Cavern Club. December 14, 1999 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (In front of a crowd of just 300, Paul plays his historic concert at the new Cavern Club in Mathew Street, Liverpool. For the 45-minute evening show, which began just after 8pm, Paul's band performed the following songs: "Honey Hush", "Blue Jean Bop", "Brown Eyed Handsome Man", "Fabulous" (with a false start), "What It Is", "Lonesome Town", "Twenty Flight Rock", "No Other Baby", "Try Not To Cry", "Shake A Hand", "All Shook Up", "I Saw Her Standing There" and "Party". Paul left the tiny Cavern stage saying: "See you next time ..." VIPs in attendance include, amongst others, the Apple boss, Neil Aspinall, the old Cavern Club boss, Ray McFall, the old Cavern Club DJ, Billy Butler and Bob Wooler. Paul's immediate family is also present. A large outdoor screen in Chavasse Park, near the Albert Dock, in Liverpool, is erected so approximately 12,000 people can also watch the show live in the freezing cold. Paul had rented the park. After the concert, Paul, his band and friends, go to the nearby Sports Bar, Baron Pierre de Coubertin's, which is owned by Cavern City Tours. While there, Paul signs an authentic copy of his Hofner violin bass guitar, scribbling: "Cool Cavern! Cheers. Paul McCartney Dec 14. '99" on the scratch plate. Paul leaves the Sports Bar through a private corridor, around midnight. Musicians: Paul McCartney, David Gilmour, Mick Green, Ian Paice, Pete Wingfield, Chris Hall (III). 2000 May 4, 2000 Church of St.Ignatius Loyola, New York City, NY 2001 13.6.2001 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (Adopt-a-Minefield Charity, with Paul Simon) 14.6.2001 Regent Beverly Wiltshire Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (Adopt-a-Minefield Charity, with Paul Simon) October 20, 2001 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Concert for New York City. The Concert for New York City was a benefit concert, featuring many famous musicians, that took place on October 20, 2001 at Madison Square Garden in New York City in response to the September 11, 2001 attacks. Many of the attendees were families and fellow members of the New York Fire Department and New York Police Department, honoring those lost in the attacks and those who had worked in the ongoing rescue and recovery efforts in the weeks since then. The concert was organized by Paul McCartney and included many of his legendary British contemporaries, including Mick Jagger with Keith Richards, The Who, David Bowie, Elton John, and Eric Clapton. American artists included Bon Jovi, Jay-Z, Destiny's Child, the Backstreet Boys, James Taylor, Billy Joel, Melissa Etheridge, Five for Fighting, Goo Goo Dolls, and John Mellencamp with Kid Rock, as well as an "Operaman" performance by Adam Sandler, singing a medley covering topics including the concert, the greatness of New York City, and about Osama Bin Laden being a coward. Paul Shaffer acted as Musical Director for the show and various celebrities and political figures such as Howard Stern and Rudy Giuliani appeared in between the acts. Many athletes also appeared between the acts including Joe Torre, whose Yankees were on their way to competing in their fourth consecutive World Series. The concert also included several short films made by New York City's most notable filmmakers - Woody Allen, Martin Scorsese, and Spike Lee. Paul McCartney's set list: "I'm Down", "Lonely Road", "From a Lover to a Friend", "Yesterday", "Freedom" (new song), "Let It Be" and "Freedom" (reprise)". So far, this is the only time Paul has performed "I'm Down" after The Beatles' break up. December 11, 2001 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR ("The Nobel Peace Prize Concert". This was Paul McCartney's first concert appearance after the death of George Harrison. McCartney performed two songs. "Your Loving Flame" and "Freedom," from his new album "Driving Rain" at the Nobel Peace Prize concert to mark the 100th anniversary of the first award. "The first one I wrote for my fiancee, Heather, and the second one I wrote for the American people after September 11, but tonight I'd like to dedicate them both to my friend George," McCartney said. He topped off the event with the Beatles anthem "Let it Be", joined by other stars including Haitian-born rapper Wyclef Jean, R&B singer Anastacia. Australian pop star Natalie Imbruglia, '80s favorites A-Ha, worldbeat leader Youssou N'Dour and opera star Russell Watson. 2002 February 24, 2002 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (George Harrison Tribute. Paul made a surprise appearance performing an a cappella version of "Yesterday") 24.3.2002 The 74th Annual Academy Awards Paul is nominated for the song "Vanilla Sky", which he performs on acoustic guitar, aided by Jim Walker on flute and Rusty Anderson on another acoustic guitar. He didn't win. Paul McCartney: "Driving USA Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray and Paul McCartney. 1.4.2002 Arena, Oakland, USA 3.4.2002 Compaq Center, San Jose, California, USA 5.4.2002 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA 6.4.2002 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA 10.4.2002 United Center, Chicago, Illinois, USA 11.4.2002 United Center, Chicago, Illinois, USA 13.4.2002 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, Canada 16.4.2002 First Union Center, Philadelphia, USA 17.4.2002 Continental Arena, East Rutherford, USA 19.4.2002 FleetCenter, Boston, Massachusetts, USA 21.4.2002 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, USA 23.4.2002 MCI Center, Washington, D.C., USA 24.4.2002 MCI Center, Washington, D.C., USA 26.4.2002 Madison Square Garden, New York, New York, USA 27.4.2002 Madison Square Garden, New York, New York, USA 29.4.2002 Gund Arena, Cleveland, Ohio, USA 1.5.2002 Palace, Auburn Hills 4.5.2002 Staples Center, Los Angeles, California, USA 5.5.2002 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, California, USA 7.5.2002 Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado, USA 9.5.2002 Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas, USA 10.5.2002 Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas, USA 12.5.2002 Phillips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia, USA 13.5.2002 Phillips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia, USA 15.5.2002 Ice Palace, Tampa, Florida, USA 17.5.2002 National Car Rental Center, Sunrise, USA 18.5.2002 National Car Rental Center, Sunrise, USA June 3, 2002 Buckingham Palace Grounds, London, ENG ((Party at the Palace. At the Queen's Jubilee concert - "Party at the Palace" Paul opened alone on acoustic guitar with "Her Majesty," saying "I had to do it," followed by "Blackbird." Then George Martin came out and made a speech about the Beatles and George Harrison. Then Eric Clapton came out and sang, "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" with Paul on piano and Phil Collins on drums. The next song was "Sgt. Pepper's Reprise/The End" (Driving USA version) where Paul was joined by Rusty, Abe and Brian and Wix, who was in the house band. "All You Need Is Love" followed with the British National Anthem at the beginning of the song and Rod Stewart leading off on vocals joined by all the performers onstage. Joe Cocker and Paul sang a verse as well. When the song finished, the Queen, Prince Charles, Prince Philip, Princes William and Harry, George Martin and Shirley Bassey greeted the performers onstage. Prince Charles made a speech about all the musical talent in Britain. When the royalty family left Paul told the audience, "I said to Her Majesty, are we all doing this next year? She said, 'Not in MY garden!' Do you fancy another song? Because you are getting one!" Paul launched into "Hey Jude" complete with the singalong, "just the men" and "just the women" and "everyone at the house of Windsor!" The crowd wasn't ready for Paul to leave so he decided to play an impromptu version of "I Saw Her Standing There" which was after TV cameras were supposedly turned off for the evening. Performers: Paul McCartney, Bryan Adams, Keith Airley, Atomic Kitten, Shirley Bassey, Tony Bennett, Blue, Emma Bunton, Eric Clapton, The Corrs, Joe Cocker, Phil Collins, Ray Cooper, Ray Davies, Dame Edna Everage, Tony Iommi, J'anna Jacoby, Elton John, Tom Jones, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Annie Lennox, Ricky Martin, Ozzy Osbourne, Mark Andrew-Brydon, Brian May, Roger Taylor, Mis-teeq, Cliff Richard, S Club 7, Rod Stewart, Will Young, Ruby Wax, Brian Wilson and Steve Winwood. Also performing was the London cast of the musical We Will Rock You. The show was under the creative guidance of Sir George Martin, Phil Ramone and Michael Kamen. September 18, 2002 Century Plaza Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (Adopt A Minefield Charity, with Brian Wilson. Paul and former Beach Boy Brian Wilson performed Sept. 18 at the second annual "Open Hearts. Clear Minds" event in Los Angeles organized by Heather Mills and hosted by comedian Jay Leno. Brian Wilson performed his set first. During the set, Wilson called Paul onstage to join him on "God Only Knows". Brian started the song and Paul came in on second verse and then they alternated each verse. Steven Stills performed after Brian Wilson's set and Paul followed after a short break. Paul's 45-minute set included; "Coming Up," "Band On The Run," "I Saw Her Standing There," "Blackbird," "We Can Work It Out," "Michelle," "Your Loving Flame," "Let It Be" and "Hey Jude." After "Your Loving Flame" Paul introduced Brian Wilson and said "what a thrill of a lifetime" it was to perform with him. Brian sang the first half of "Let It Be," and Paul finished the song. Then Wilson left the stage and Paul performed the last song, "Hey Jude" with his band. Celebrities that attended were; Mickey Rooney, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Chubby Checker, Steven Spielberg, Gary Bussey, Rob Reiner, Cameron Crowe, Catherine Oxenberg, Sally Kellerman, Barry Williams, Pierce Brosnan, Josh Groban, David Spade and Eric Burdon) Paul McCartney "Back in the US Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray and Paul McCartney. 21.9.2002 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, USA 23.9.2002 Xcel Energy Center, Minneapolis, USA 24.9.2002 United Center, Chicago, Illinois, USA 27.9.2002 Civic Center, Hartford, Connecticut, USA 28.9.2002 Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA 30.9.2002 FleetCenter, Boston, Massachusetts, USA 1.10.2002 FleetCenter, Boston, Massachusetts, USA 4.10.2002 Gund Arena, Cleveland, Ohio, USA 5.10.2002 Conseco field House, Indianapolis, USA 7.10.2002 Sports Center, Raleigh, USA 9.10.2002 Savvis Center, St. Louis, USA 10.10.2002 Schottenstein Center, Columbus, Ohio, USA 12.10.2002 Arena, New Orleans, USA 13.10.2002 Compaq Center, Houston, Texas, USA 15.10.2002 Ford Center, Oklahoma City, USA 18.10.2002 Rose Garden, Portland, Oregon, USA 19.10.2002 Dome, Tacoma, USA 21.10.2002 Arco Arena, Sacramento, USA 22.10.2002 Compaq Arena, San Jose, USA 25.10.2002 the Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, USA 26.10.2002 MGM Garden Grand Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA 28.10.2002 Staples Center, Los Angeles, California, USA 29.10.2002 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ November 2-3 & 5, 2002 Palacio de los Deportes, México City, MEX November 11, 13-14 & 17-18, 2002 Dome, Osaka, JPN November 29, 2002 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ( "Concert for George". The Concert for George was held as a memorial to George Harrison on the first anniversary of his death. The event was organized by Harrison's widow, Olivia, and Harrison's son, Dhani, arranged under the musical direction of Eric Clapton and Jeff Lynne. The profits from the event went to the Material World Charitable Foundation. Paul and Ringo performed these songs: Ringo: "Photograph," "Honey Don't". Paul: "For You Blue," "Something," "All Things Must Pass". Ringo stayed on drums from Paul's first song and onwards. Paul also continued playing with the all star band on the rest of the songs: "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (sung by Eric Clapton, Paul on piano and background vocals, Ringo on drums), "My Sweet Lord" (sung by Billy Preston) and "Wah-Wah" (Jeff Lynne/Eric Clapton on vocals). Performers: Eric Clapton, Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers, Jeff Lynne, Dhani Harrison, Ravi Shankar and his Orchestra, Anoushka Shankar, Billy Preston, Joe Brown, Sam Brown, Albert Lee, Andy Fairweather Low, Marc Mann, Jim Kelner, Jim Capaldi, Gary Brooker, Klaus Voormann, Tom Scott, Tom Hanks, Michael Palin, Eric Idle, Terry Gilliam, Terry Jones, Carol Cleveland, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr. 2003 February 22, 2003 Delicias, Rancho Santa Fe, CA ("Wendy Whitworth's 50th birthday". A private party. For his appearance, McCartney was paid $1 million, which was donated to Adopt-A-Minefield. The private concert took place at Delicias, a small, chic restaurant Ralph Whitworth arranged to have converted into a nightclub for the evening. He dubbed it the "Ranch Blues Club." About 150 guests attended, including Larry King and Wendy Whitworth's best friend, Katie Couric of NBC. "I rang Paul up about four or five weeks before the birthday party and I said, 'Hey, I've got a great idea,' " Ralph Whitworth said. "I said we're going to help fit thousands of people with prosthetics, and my wife gets to have Paul at her 50th birthday party." McCartney performed 19 songs, including such Beatles classics as "Let It Be" and an acoustic version of "Yesterday", with his band of Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ra. Near the end, McCartney presented Wendy Whitworth with 50 roses, danced with her and sang the Beatles song "Birthday." "I think he played for an hour and 40 minutes, and it was unbelievable," Wendy Whitworth said. "It's still like a dream." Paul McCartney "Back in the World Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray and Paul McCartney. 25.3.2003 Palais Omnisports de Bercy, Paris, FRA 28.3.2003 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 29.3.2003 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 1.4.2003 Sportpaleis Antwerpen, Antwerp, BEL 2.4.2003 Sportpaleis Antwerpen, Antwerp, BEL 5.4.2003 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, ENG 9.4.2003 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG 10.4.2003 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG 13.4.2003 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG 14.4.2003 National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, ENG 18.4.2003 Earls Court, London, ENG 19.4.2003 Earls Court, London, ENG 21.4.2003 Earls Court, London, ENG 22.4.2003 Earls Court, London, ENG 25.4.2003 Gelredome, Arnhem, NED 27.4.2003 Arena, Cologne, GER 28.4.2003 Arena, Cologne, GER 30.4.2003 Preussag Arena, Hannover, GER 2.5.2003 Parken Stadium, Copenhagen, DEN 4.5.2003 Globen, Stockholm, SWE 5.5.2003 Globen, Stockholm, SWE 8.5.2003 Koenig Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, AUT 10.5.2003 Colosseum, Rome, ITY 11.5.2003 Colosseum, Rome, ITY 14.5.2003 Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria 15.5.2003 Sportarena, Budapest, HUN 17.5.2003 Königsplatz, Munich, GER 18.5.2003 Königsplatz, Munich, GER 21.5.2003 Aol Stadium, Hamburg, GER 24.5.2003 Red Square, Moscow, RUS 27.5.2003 Royal Dublin Society, Dublin, IRE 29.5.2003 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, ENG May 30, 2003 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (Sir Paul went back to his roots by playing a secret gig at Liverpool's Cavern Club. An audience of 180 close family and friends were at the one-off show. Pregnant wife Heather danced as Paul joined the band Love Train on stage for a set including versions of We Are Family and Let it Be. Cavern owner Bill Heckle said: He was dancing the night away and enjoyed every minute.) 1.6.2003 King's Docks, Liverpool, ENG 23.9.2003 Beverly Hilton, Los Angeles, CA (Adopt-A-Minefield Charity, with James Taylor) 2004 Paul McCartney "04 Summer Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray and Paul McCartney. 25.5.2004 Estadio el Molinon, Gijon, SPA 28.5.2004 Parque Bela Vista, Lisbon, PORT 30.5.2004 Estadio de la Peineta, Madrid, SPA 2.6.2004 Letzigrund Stadium, Zürich, AUT 4.6.2004 Zentralstadion, Leipzig, GER 6.6.2004 Park Kolbenova, Prague, HUN 8.6.2004 Horsens Stadium, Horsens Forum, DEN 9.6.2004 Horsens Stadium, Horsens Forum, DEN 12.6.2004 Nya Ullevi Stadion, Gothenburg, SWE 14.6.2004 Valle Hovin Stadion, Oslo, NOR 17.6.2004 Olympiastadion, Helsinki, FIN 20.6.2004 Dvortzovaya Ploschad, St Petersburg, RUS 24.6.2004 Stade de France, Saint-Denis, FRA 26.6.2004 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury) 15.10.2004 Westin Century Plaza, Los Angeles, CA (Adopt-A-Minefield Charity, with Neil Young. Set list: "Drive My Car," "Till There Was You," "In Spite of All the Danger," "Blackbird," "Here Today," "Follow me," "Only Love Can Break Your Heart (with Neil Young)," "Michelle," "Yesterday," "Get Back," "Let it Be," "Lady Madonna," "Baby Face," "Hey Jude" (with Neil Young). October 23-24, 2004 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit, with Tony Bennett, the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ben Harper, Neil Young, Sonic Youth, Eddie Vedder and Los Lonely Boys. Paul McCartney joined Tony Bennett in his set for their duet, "The Very Thought of You". Paul's own set list (same as Adopt-A-Minefield Charity): "Drive My Car," "Till There Was You," "In Spite of All the Danger," "Blackbird," "Here Today," "Follow me," "Only Love Can Break Your Heart (with Neil Young)," "Michelle," "Yesterday," "Get Back," "Let it Be," "Lady Madonna," "Baby Face," "Hey Jude" (all acts on stage). Paul supposedly jammed backstage with the Los Lonely Boys in their dressing room while waiting for his set. 2005 6.2.2005 ALLTEL Stadium, Jacksonville, FL (Super Bowl XXXIX Halftime Show Superbowl XXXIX DVD Paul McCartney performed during the halftime show, with his band of Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray. His selection by the NFL, the show's producers, Don Mischer Productions, and the show's sponsor, Ameriquest Mortgage, was considered to be a "safe" choice, as it avoided the possibility for an incident similar to that which sparked the Super Bowl XXXVIII halftime show controversy with Janet Jackson the previous year. Unlike in many previous years, he was the only performer in the entire halftime show. McCartney's set consisted of the Beatles songs "Drive My Car", "Get Back", and "Hey Jude", as well as "Live and Let Die" from his career with Wings. 21.04.2005 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (Hole in the Wall Camps Benefit. Paul performed at this star-studded benefit. The show lasted nearly two hours. Tony Bennett opened the show and others performed after him. Robin Williams joked about Paul being a Knight, "just like Elton John is is a Knight ...and something else." One of the camp kids (who were featured between the acts) came on and introduced Paul, asking him how he wrote "Yesterday." Paul told the story and accompanied by a string quartet, he played "Yesterday" on the Epiphone guitar and "Lady Madonna" on the piano, backed by the string quartet. 28.5.2005 Swissôtel Düsseldorf, Neuss, SUI (Adopt-A-Minefield Gala, with Cat Stevens. Yusuf Islam a.k.a. Cat Stevens performed his half hour set. At the end of the set Paul joined him onstage for "All You Need Is Love" and sang "She loves you, yeah, yeah..." at the last verse. After the song he said, "I didn't rehearse, but don't care... one more song." And then he sang "Let It Be." Other celebrities in attendance: Boris Becker, David Knopfler, Christopher Lee, Til Schweiger, Deutschrocker Marius Mueller Westernhagen as well as Bee Gees singer Robin Gibb. Approximately 800 guests attended the benefit. Paul's Band: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray and Paul McCartney. 2.7.2005 Hyde Park, London, ENG (Live 8) Paul McCartney and U2 opened the concert playing "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". Paul closed the concert with his regular band of Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray, performing Get Back," "Drive My Car (with George Michael)," "Helter Skelter," "The Long And Winding Road," "Hey Jude (Finale)". Paul McCartney "Rock With US Tour" Musicians: Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray and Paul McCartney. 16.9.2005 American Airlines Arena, Miami, FL 17.9.2005 Times Forum, Tampa, FL 20.9.2005 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA 22.9.2005 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA 23.9.2005 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA 26.9.2005 FleetCenter, Boston, MA 27.9.2005 FleetCenter, Boston, MA 30.9.2005 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 1.10.2005 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 4.10.2005 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 5.10.2005 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 8.10.2005 MCI Center, Washington, DC 10.10.2005 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 14.10.2005 the Palace, Detroit, MI 15.10.2005 the Palace, Detroit, MI 18.10.2005 United Center, Chicago, IL 19.10.2005 United Center, Chicago, IL 22.10.2005 Value City Arena, Columbus, OH 23.10.2005 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI 26.10.2005 Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN 27.10.2005 Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines 30.10.2005 Qwest Center, Omaha, Nebraska, USA 1.11.2005 the Pepsi Center, Denver, CO 3.11.2005 KeyArena, Seattle, WA 4.11.2005 Rose Garden, Portland, OR 7.11.2005 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA 8.11.2005 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA 11.11.2005 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 12.11.2005 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA 15.11.2005 Beverly Hilton Hotel, Los Angeles, CA (The Fifth Annual Adopt-A-Minefield Benefit, with Tony Bennett. Gibson President, Dave Berryman, presented Sir Paul McCartney with a $1 million donation from Epiphone to help address the worldwide landmine crisis. In all, the organization raised approximately $2 million through ticket sales and auction items in addition to the $1 million donated by Epiphone. Late night host and master of ceremonies, Jay Leno, presented the first Paul McCartney Signature Epiphone Texan guitar for auction. Built as a duplicate of McCartney's own original Texan, which was used to compose and record the classic hit, "Yesterday," the Signature Series guitar was sold for $50,000 with all proceeds benefitting the charity. The evening was hosted by Adopt-A-Minefield Goodwill Ambassadors Paul and Heather Mills McCartney, who shared the stage with Tony Bennett as the evening's headline performers. Among the other celebrities in attendance were Quincy Jones, Ray Romano, Alec Baldwin, Cameron Crowe, and Andy Garcia. Paul joined Tony Bennett in a special musical performance of "The Very Thought of You." It was mentioned that Bennett recorded the song which was played at Paul and Heather's wedding back in 2002. Paul messed up the lyrics to the song. Bennett finished his set with "Fly Me To The Moon." The auction started right afterwards. After the auction ended, Paul performed with his band of Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray: "Fly Me to the Moon (Paul sang just a few lines)," "Drive My Car," "All My Loving," "Whole Lot of Shakin' Going On," "English Tea," "The Long and Winding Road," "Midnight Special," "Things We Said Today," "I'll Follow the Sun (with 3 reprises)," "Penny Lane," "Get Back," "Let It Be" and "Lady Madonna". 16.11.2005 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA 19.11.2005 Toyota Center, Houston, TX 20.11.2005 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX 23.11.2005 Glendale Arena, Phoenix, AZ 25.11.2005 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV 29.11.2005 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 30.11.2005 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 2006 8.02.2006 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (48th Annual Grammy Awards: Paul McCartney was nominated in several categories, but failed to win. He performed with his band of Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray, "Fine Line" and "Helter Skelter", and he also participated in a version of "Yesterday", performed by Jay Z and Linkin Park. 2007 June 7, 2007 Electric Ballroom, London, ENG (Secret Gig) June 13, 2007 Highline Ballroom, New York City, NY (Secret Gig) June 27, 2007 Amoeba Music, Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA (Secret Gig) July 5, 2007 Institute of Contemporary Arts, London, ENG (Secret Gig) October 22, 2007 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA (Secret Gig) October 25, 2007 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Secret Gig) 2008 February 20, 2008 Earls Court, London, ENG (BRITS 2008. Paul accepted his Outstanding Contribution Award from Kylie Minogue and with his band of Paul "Wix" Wickens, Rusty Anderson, Abe Laboriel Jr, Brian Ray, performed "Dance Tonight," "Live and Let Die," "Hey Jude," "Lady Madonna," & "Get Back". The Brit Awards Show was televised on ITV with the last two songs on ITV 2) June 1, 2008 Anfield Stadium, Liverpool, ENG ("The Liverpool Sound". Dave Grohl guests on "Band On The Run", "Back In The USSR" & "I Saw Her Standing There") June 14, 2008 Independence Square, Kiev, UKR (Independence Concert) July 18, 2008 Shea Stadium, Queens, NY (guests with Billy Joel. Three hours into the final concert at Shea Stadium, Paul McCartney joined Billy Joel on stage. He performed "I Saw Her Standing There" and "Let It Be". Before beginning "Let It Be," Mr. McCartney alluded to the Beatles’ first concert at Shea in 1965, the year after the stadium opened. "It’s so cool to be back here on the last night," he said. "Been here a long time ago — we had a blast that night, and we’re having another one tonight.") July 20, 2008 Plains of Abraham, Quebec, QC (Quebec's 400th Anniversary Concert) September 25, 2008 Ganey Yehoshua Park, Tel Aviv, ISR (Friendship First) 2009